Professional associations
This is a list of professional organizations. International * AABB (formerly American Association of Blood Banks) * Association for the Advancement of Cost Engineering (AACE International) * American College of Forensic Examiners - International (ACFEi) * Association of Certified Anti-Money Laundering Specialists (ACAMS) * Association for Computing Machinery (ACM) * Association for Operations Management (APICS) * Association of Clinical Research Professionals (ACRP) * Association of International Product Marketing & Management (AIPMM) * Association of Records Managers and Administrators (ARMA International) * Cardiovascular System Dynamics Society (CSDS) * Commonwealth Lawyers Association * Drug Information Association (DIA) * Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) * Institute of Food Technologists * Chartered Clinical Trialist Institute (CCTI) * Institute of Internal Auditors (IIA) * Institute of Management Accountants (IMA) * Institute of Marine Engineering, Science and Technology (IMarEST)http://www.imarest.org * Institute of Professional Psychologists (IPP)http://www.propsy.org * Institute of Transportation Engineers * Information Systems Audit and Control Association (ISACA) * International Association for Bridge & Structural Engineering (IABSE) * International Association for Plant Taxonomy (IAPT) * International Association of Forensic Linguists (IAFL) * International Council of Shopping Centers (ICSC) * Institution of Chemical Engineers (IChemE) * International Facility Management Association (IFMA) * International Federation for Information Processing (IFIP) * International Federation of Intellectual Property Attorneys (FICPI) * International Public Health Forum (IPHF) * International Project Management Commission (IPMC) * Knowledge Management Professional Society (KMPro) * Latin American Studies Association (LASA) * NACE International * National Academic Advising Association (NACA * Painting and Decorating Contractors of America (PDCA) * Parenteral Drug Association (PDA) * Professional Association of Intuitive Consultants (PAIC) * Professional Information Security Association (PISA) * Professional Photographers of America * Professional Risk Manager's International Association * Regulatory Affairs Professional Society (RAPS) * Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE International) * Society for Clinical Data Management (SCDM) * Society for Technical Communication (STC) * Society of Clinical Research Associates (SoCRA) * Society of Indexers (SI) * Society of Permanent Cosmetic Professionals (SPCP) * Society for Protective Coatings (SSPC) * Urban Land Institute (ULI) * Usability Professionals' Association (UPA) * World Organization of Web Professionals (WOW) Canada * Canadian Association of Professional Speakers (CAPS) * Canadian Council of Technicians and Technologists (CCTT) * Canadian Information Processing Society (CIPS) * Canadian Institute of Chartered Accountants (CICA) * Canadian Institute of Planners (CIP) * Canadian Linguistics Association (CLA) * Chartered Association of Business Administrators (CABA) * Professional Engineers Ontario (PEO) * Ontario Society of Professional Engineers (OSPE) * Ontario Professional Planners Institute (OPPI) * Association of Professional Engineers and Geoscientists of British Columbia (APEGBC) * Ontario Association of Veterinary Technicians (OAVT) New Zealand * Chartered Secretaries New Zealand * Financial Services Institute of Australasia * New Zealand Computer Society * Pharmaceutical Society Of New Zealand United Kingdom * List of British professional bodies, British professional qualifications Europe * EFFAS (European Federation of Financial Analysts Societies) * Transilvania Guitar Association United States * American Academy of Financial Management * American Accounting Association * American Anthropological Association (AAA) * American Association of Petroleum Geologists (AAPG) * American Bar Association * American Board of Forensic Experts * American Congress on Surveying & Mapping (ACSM) * American Counsel Association * American Council of Engineering Companies (ACEC) * American Chemical Society * American Copy Editors Society * American Dental Association * American Economic Association * American Evaluation Association (AEA) * American Finance Association * American Health Information Management Association (AHIMA) * American Hospital Association * American Industrial Hygiene Association (AIHA) http://www.aiha.org/Content * American Institute of Architects * American Institute of Building Design * American Institute of Certified Public Accountants * American Institute of Floral Designers (AIFD) * American Institute of Parliamentarians (AIP) * American Institute of Professional Geologists (AIPG) * American Intellectual Property Law Association (AIPLA) * American Library Association * American Marketing Association (AMA) * American Mathematical Society * American Medical Association * American Nursing Association * American Physical Society (APS/physics) * American Physical Therapy Association (APTA) * American Planning Association & American Institute of Certified Planners * American Political Science Association * American Psychological Association * American Public Health Association (APHA) * American Public Works Association (APWA) * American Road & Transportation Builders Association (ARTBA) * American Security Association * American Society for Public Administration * American Society of Agricultural and Biological Engineers * American Society of Civil Engineers (ASCE) * American Society of Consultant Pharmacists * American Society of Indexers (ASI) * American Society of Manufacturing Engineers * American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) * American Society of Radiologic Technologists (ASRT) * American Water Resources Association (AWRA) * American Water Works Association (AWWA) * Association of Environmental & Engineering Geologists (AEG) * Association of State Floodplain Managers (ASFM) * Association for Strategic Planning * Association of American Geographers * Art Museum Partnership * Construction Specifications Institute * Engineers Without Borders (EWB-USA) * Georgia Political Science Association * Institute of Transportation Engineers (ITE) * Music Teachers National Association (MTNA) * National Apartment Association (NAA) NAA Web site * National Association of Fleet Administrators * National Association of Home Builders (NAHB) * National Association of Industrial & Office Properties (NAIOP) * National Association of Orthopaedic Nurses * National Association of Parliamentarians (NAP) * National Association of Systems and Recovery Professionals (NASRP) Official website * National Council on Interpreting in Health Care * National Ground Water Association (NGWA) * National Rural Water Association (NRWA) * National Society of Accountants * National Society of Black Engineers (NSBE) * National Society of Professional Engineers * Naval Intelligence Professionals * Professional Association of Intuitive Consultants (PAIC) * Sigma Xi * Society for Applied Anthropology (SfAA) * Society of American Military Engineers (SAME) * Society of Automotive Engineers * Society of Broadcast Engineers (SBE) * Society for Healthcare Strategy and Market Development (SHSMD) * Society of Hispanic Professional Engineers * Society for Human Resource Management (SHRM) * Society of Manufacturing Engineers * Society for Marketing Professional Services (SMPS) * Society of Mexican American Engineers and Scientists (MAES) * Society of Professional Journalists * Society of Vacuum Coaters * Society of Women Engineers * Vistage International (formerly known as The Executive Company or TEC) * Turnaround Management Association (TMA) * Water Environment Federation (WEF) * Western States Roofing Contractors Association (WSRCA) * Wedding and Event Videographers Association International (WEVA) India * The Institution of Engineers (India),Kolkata.http://www.ieindia.org * The Institution of valuers, www.institutionofvaluers.org Category:Professional associations Category:Professions